cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clone Insurrection
The Clone Insurrection was a major conflict that raged all over the Galaxy between the Galactic Empire and an organized resistance of Clone Troopers, assisted by reprogrammed Battle Droids and lead by Jedi knights. The war lasted five years and ended in a decisive Imperial victory. As such, the rebellion was crushed and the Kaminoan facilities making the Clones were dismantled. Separatist holdouts were also hunted down and eliminated as well. Overview After the Clone Wars end, the Galactic Empire ruled the galaxy. However, a Clone Trooper named Captain Wulffe, who had discovered the presence of mind control chips in Clone Troopers, managed to remove his own chip. While fighting in a fierce battle on Meridian, Wulffe and his squad came upon two Jedi, Hithi Fistei and Tsui Choi, and helped escort them off of Meridian. When Order 66 came around, Wulffe convinced his men that it was simply a false enemy message. Arriving on Kashyyk, Wulffe saw fierce fighting in the battle of Kashyyk, and when the fighting ended, they came upon Captain Fox and his soldiers, a friend of Wulffe. As such, Wulffe, Fistei and Choi removed the chips from the Clone Troopers in the two combined squads, with Wulffe removing Fox's chip. With that, they fully see the situation at hand, that the Clone Army is now serving the Galactic Empire. Now that the Wulffe and Fox squadrons are the only Clone Troopers with free will, and with the two Jedi leading them, they decide to start a rebellion against the new oppressive Empire. They made their way to Kamino, where sympathetic Kaminoan Clone producers helped them create a new and very large batch of Clone Troopers, without the mind control chip, and having these Clone Troopers give their loyalty fully to the Jedi and the old Republic. The Clone Rebels also find vats numbers of Battle Droid Troops and program them to help them in battle. With that, Wulffe, Fox, Fistei and Choi lead their new Clone Trooper rebel army in fighting the Galactic Empire forces across the galaxy, fighting in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes on various worlds. The Clone Rebels help rescue surviving Jedi, and the Clone Troopers keep fighting Imperial forces in multiple fierce battles. With that, the Clone Trooper rebels also keep fighting Battle Droid forces of Separatist holdouts who have somewhat allied with the Empire, with the Clone Troopers fighting the Separatist Battle Droids in vicious battles on different worlds. Eventually, after much fierce fighting on numerous worlds, the Empire assaults Kamino, crushing most of the resistance and dismantling the Clone creation facilities. With that, the remaining Clone Trooper rebel forces make a final stand on the worlds of Scariff and Kashyyk. They keep fighting the Imperials and Separatists in fierce battles on Scariff and Kashyyk, and though they fight bravely, the Imperials crush the rebels on both worlds, with Fistei and Choi being killed on Scariff. After losing the battles, Wulffe, Fox and their remaining squad of Clone Troopers go into hiding, eventually joining the Rebel Alliance. Major Battles * Kamino * Endon * Tatooine * Scariff * Chinikiff * Lissriff * Karbipi * Liperis * Chialsirk * Rilaban * Khristeffsis * Meridian * Kashyyk Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Conflicts